Como Um Sonho De Valsa
by Dani Kino
Summary: O baile de formatura de Shuuichi Minamino está chegando e Kurama ainda não conseguiu encontrar uma acompanhante até que Yusuke dá uma sujestão de que Kurama convide Botan para o baile, mais com o medo de não que o seu convite de acompanhante seja recusado por Botan, Kurama cria coragem e a convida e um sentimento pode surgir entre esses dois coracões que se amam em segredo


Capítulo 1 - Convites

O grande dia do baile de formatura da Escola Meioh havia chegado e Shuichi Minamino, ele estava se formando no segundo colegial e agora ele estava pensando em entrar na faculdade, mas ele convidou Yusuke e o restante da turma para a sua formatura, mas ainda tinha um pequeno problema, ele ainda estava sem uma companhia para o seu baile e os demais formandos já tinha o seu par, porém todas as meninas queriam ser a acompanhante do belo ruivo de olhos verdes e chegaram a se oferecer para ser o seu par no baile, mas Kurama não queria ser o par de nenhuma delas, bom ele queria que uma certa garota de cabelos azuis cuja a qual não saia da sua cabeça, mais não sabia desde quando ele estava se pegando pensando nela.

Kurama era um rapaz que chamava a atenção de todas as meninas da escola Meioh e por onde passava também, afinal a sua beleza era muito rara, mais ele não queria se envolver com nenhuma das suas colegas de classe, por mais que elas já haviam confessado os seus sentimentos para o belo rapaz ruivo, não era por nenhuma delas que o seu coração pertencia e sim pela Deusa da Morte, cuja qual, o ruivo mal trocara algumas palavras, de certa forma Kurama queria que Botan fosse a sua companhia para baile, mais ele tinha um pequeno problema, como ele chegaria até Botan e lhe fazer o convite para o baile? Bom ele não sabia por onde começar, mais até que ele teve uma idéia e resolveu ir até a casa de Kuwabara foi fazer o convite pessoalmente a turma.

- E aí Kurama, o que cê me conta de novo? – Perguntou Yusuke aparecendo bem curioso

- Olá meus amigos eu só vim até aqui para convidar a turma para o meu baile de formatura, que será no próximo sábado e eu gostaria de saber se vocês vão poder ir e detalhe tem que ir acompanhado. – Disse Kurama

- Mas Kurama, você já tem uma acompanhante para o seu baile de formatura?-Perguntou Kuwabara

- Ainda não Kuwabara... –Suspirou Kurama – ainda eu nem sei quem eu devo convidar para ser a minha acompanhante para o baile.

- Ah eu já sei quem você deveria convidar para ser a sua acompanhante para o baile Kurama! – Disse Yusuke com um brilho nos olhos

-Ah sim e quem seria essa pessoa hein Yusuke? – Perguntou Kurama com uma certa curiosidade

- Ah muleque... –Yusuke disse se vangloriando – eu acho que você deveria convidar a Botan, afinal ela nunca foi numa festa como essa e isso seria uma boa oportunidade para ela ir ao baile de formatura com você. – Disse Yusuke decidido

Kurama ficou surpreso com a idéia do Yusuke e bem que ele até pensou em convidar a guia espiritual, mais ele não conseguia trocar nem duas palavras com Botan, na verdade ele achava que a guia espiritual não se interessasse por alguém como ele, porque ele era o lendário ladrão do makai, Kurama Youko que era conhecido por ser frio e calculista, nos tempos de Youko, Kurama tinha quaisquer mulher, ele sempre tinha uma a cada noite, ele não era de se apaixonar por alguém, mais depois que ele veio se refugiar no mundo dos homens, as coisas mudaram desde que Kurama conheceu Yusuke e o restante da turma tudo mudou, principalmente após conhecer Botan, ele foi descobrindo um novo sentimento, que ele mesmo não sabia explicar, então ele resolveu deixar pra lá, mais ainda ele tava meio indeciso depois de ouvir o que Yusuke dissera sobre ele convidar Botan, mais mesmo o ruivo ainda estava indeciso se deveria mesmo convidar Botan para ser a parceira para o seu baile de formatura.

- Você acha que eu devo convidar a Botan para ir ao baile comigo no sábado Yusuke? – Perguntou Kurama ainda meio indeciso

- É garotão..., eu acho que você deve convidar a Botan sim, afinal eu acho que ela ficaria muito feliz se você a convidasse para sair e ainda mais para ir ao um baile acompanhada por você ô bonitinho. – Disse Yusuke dando um tapa bem de leve nas costas de Kurama

- Eu acho que você devia mesmo convidar a Botanzinha para o baile Kurama, eu tenho certeza que ela ficaria tão feliz... – Disse Kuwabara

Kurama parou para pensar em tudo em que Yusuke e Kuwabara estavam dizendo sobre ele convidar a guia espiritual para ser o seu par para o seu baile de formatura, na verdade ele estava gostando da idéia de convidar Botan para ser a sua acompanhante para o baile, mais ainda assim, o ruivo de olhos verdes estava se sentindo meio inseguro, com medo de Botan não aceitar o seu convite, na verdade ele não sabia se ele estava fazendo a coisa certa em ir atrás de Botan e ele mesmo se surpreendeu com Yusuke e Kuwabara, ele não imaginava que os dois amigos que viviam as turras de vez enquando estavam dando conselhos a ele, mais Kurama ainda tava muito inseguro se ele deveria convidar Botan...

- Eu... eu não sei se devia mesmo convidar a Botan, e eu também não sei se ela aceitaria ser a minha acompanhante para o meu baile de formatura... – Disse Kurama meio inseguro

- Ah pelo amor né Kurama? Mais é claro que a Botan vai aceitar em ser a sua acompanhante sim garotão, confia em mim ruivo, eu sei que a Botan vai adorar ser a sua acompanhante para o baile... – suspirou Yusuke e depois continuou falando sério – você vai lá agora no mundo espiritual atrás da Botanzinha e pede autorização para aquele salva vida de aquário do Koenma pra você conversar com a Botan, eu acho que você devia ser mais otimista fala sério hein! – Yusuke disse dando a maior bronca em Kurama

Por essa Kurama não esperava ao ver Yusuke sempre tão desligado da vida, que gostava de brigar com todos os bad boys que ele encontrava pela rua, na verdade ele não imaginava que uma pessoa que nem Yusuke fosse dar um sermão e conselhos para ele convidar uma garota especial como Botan era para ele ser a acompanhante dele e o belo ruivo ficou pensando em tudo o que Yusuke acabara de dizer e realmente Kurama teve que reconhecer que o detetive espiritual tinha razão, mais ele resolveu ir até ao mundo espiritual atrás de Botan para fazer o convite pessoalmente para a menina, mais ele tinha uma missão quase impossível de tentar convencer Koenma de pedir permissão para convidar Botan para o seu baile, mais as coisas podem sair melhor do que ele mesmo poderia imaginar, mais Kurama não pensava assim, na verdade ele não imaginava que a sorte conspirava a seu favor...

Kurama ficou pensando em tudo o que Yusuke disse e realmente ele teve que reconhecer que o amigo tava certo, que o ruivo deveria tomar uma atitude em relação a Botan, mais ele simplesmente não conseguia não tinha jeito toda vez que ficava perto da guia espiritual Kurama simplesmente ficava sem ação, ele travava, as palavras não saiam, era algo que ele não conseguia explicar, ele não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo com ele toda vez que ficava perto da Botan.

-_ Yusuke tem razão, eu tenho que chegar nela e parar de agir como um tonto, mais eu não sei o que ta acontecendo comigo toda vez quando eu estou perto dela, mais eu devo chegar nela de qualquer jeito... – _pensou Kurama

Bom para um youkai com mais de centenas de anos era fácil enfrentar diversos inimigos poderosos, afinal Kurama usava a sua estratégia e o raciocínio rápido para vencer, mais se tratando do seu lado humano como Shuuichi as coisas mudavam de figura completamente, como um adolescente ele era uma rapaz reservado, não era de se envolver com muitas garotas, apesar de fazer sucesso e ser cobiçado pelas meninas da escola Meioh.

Kurama quando tinha uns 14 anos ele havia se apaixonado por uma garota chamada Maya Katajima, mais por causa de muitos inimigos que ele tinha no mundo das trevas ele não pode viver esse amor e teve como alternativa ele apagou a memória dela, porque sabia que Maya corria um grande perigo se esse youkais soubesse que ele havia se apaixonado por uma humana.

Mais ao conhecer Botan, o ruivo descobriu um novo sentimento, um sentimento maior do que ele sentia por Maya, era algo muito forte, que não dava para explicar como ele podia estar vivendo esse sentimento por um alguém que mal conseguia trocar umas duas palavras, Kurama ficou pensando em tudo o que Yusuke havia dito pra ele e resolveu ir ao mundo espiritual atrás de Botan.

**Já no Ningekai...**

Botan estava no Ningekai, na verdade ela pediu um dia de folga para o Senhor Koenma e queria aproveitar para fazer uma visita para o Yusuke e a turma, mais nesse momento ela foi até a casa da Keiko para visitar a amiga que não a via fazia algum tempo, estavam lá também Shizuka e Yukina, as meninas passaram a tarde toda conversando e Keiko mencionou sobre o baile de formatura de Kurama que iria ser no próximo sábado, já que todas tinham sido convidas para a festa.

- Hey Botan, você já foi em um baile de formatura? – Perguntou Keiko

-Eu nunca fui em um baile de formatura Keiko... – Respondeu Botan paracendo estar triste

- Bom Botan, Shizuka e eu vamos te explicar o que é um baile de formatura... – Continuou Keiko explicando a Botan o que era um baile de formatura.- Então um baile de formatura é uma festa que contem uma confraternização de um término de ciclo da escola e tem várias músicas animadas e principalmente uma dança de valsa como nas festas de quinze anos para meninas, mais é tão lindo Botan, eu mesma fui em vários bailes de formaturas, eu creio que se você for no baile de formatura de Kurama eu sei que vc vai gostar muito. – Disse a morena de uma forma sonhadora e com os olhos brilhando

-Mais eu nem sei dançar direito e muito menos nunca dancei uma valsa meninas. – Disse Botan

-Ah mais se isso for o problema a gente pode te ensinar a dançar a valsa Botan, porque na hora que algum garoto te convidar para dançar você estará craque em valsa. – Disse Shizuka dando uma piscarela para Botan

- E por falar nisso na formatura do Kurama ele vai precisar de uma companheira para o baile, e acredito que ele ainda não encontrou a pessoa ideal para ser a sua acompanhante para o baile pelo que Yusuke me disse Kurama ainda não achou uma acompanhante ainda, talvez ele te convide Botan! – Disse Keiko

Ao escutar isso da amiga Botan não pode deixar de ficar nervosa e corar só com a possibilidade de ser a acompanhante de Kurama para o baile, na verdade a garota de cabelos azuis e olhos ametistas sempre sonhou em ser convidada por Kurama para sair, mais agora que surgiu essa possibilidade, mesmo que seja remota para a garota seria uma ótima oportunidade de realizar o seu maior sonho de estar ao lado do ruivo, pelo menos nem que seja por algumas horas, o que Botan queria de verdade era se declarar para Kurama mais ainda sim tinha medo de que ele a rejeitasse, mais agora o que restava neste momento era de ficar sonhando com tal convite que o ruivo de olhos verdes poderia fazer a guia espiritual.

- Ah meninas... eu acho que o Kurama não vai me convidar para o baile, talvez ele deva convidar outra pessoa e não a mim... – Disse Botan tristemente

Shizuka, Keiko e Yukina se entreolham e logo perceberam que a amiga tava gostando do ruivo, mais ao ver o olhar triste da guia espiritual todas elas ficaram com o coração partido ao ver que a garota de cabelos azuis ficara triste, neste momento Yukina num instinto de solidariedade e amizade, a pequena dama das neves foi dar um abraço de conforto em Botan.

- Não fique assim Botan, eu tenho certeza que Kurama gosta de você e com certeza ele irá te convidar para ser a acompanhante dele para o baile, você sabe que eu não gosto de te ver triste minha amiga, tenha animo minha querida amiga. – Disse Yukina dando um sorriso carinhoso para Botan

Keiko e Shizuka ficaram emocionadas com o ato de carinho que Yukina teve com Botan agora há pouco, elas se sentiram tocadas pela ternura que a jovem dama das neves tinha com as pessoas e isso só fez que as meninas ficassem mais admiradas pela menina.

- Obrigada Yukina pelas doces palavras e obrigada por você se preocupar comigo, eu vou ficar bem não se preocupe ta... hahahahaha – Disse Botan dando a sua risada contagiante

-Botan tenha fé minha amiga e logo você receberá o convite de Kurama para o baile, você vai ver, animo garota. –Disse Keiko dando uma risada sapeca

-Ah meninas eu não sei como agradecer pelas palavras que vocês me dizeram hoje muito obrigada por vocês existirem, vocês são as minhas melhores amigas, vocês três são tudo pra mim, vocês são as minhas melhores amigas. – Disse Botan com os olhos cheios de lagrimas e logo abraçou as amigas

-Hey garotas que tal a gente fazer brigadeiro hein?- Sugeriu Shizuka

-Opa eu to dentro. – Disse Keiko

-Eu também estou dentro meninas. –Disse Yukina

-E eu também hahahahhahaha eu adoro brigadeiro. – Disse Botan rindo

-Só tenha cuidado para não comer demais senão você não entra dentro do vestido- Disse Shizuka brincando e Keiko, Botan e Yukina caíram na risada e elas passaram a tarde toda se divertindo, rindo, falando de garotos e novelas também

**De volta para o mundo espiritual**

Senhor Koenma estava revisando alguns papeis importantes que estavam no mundo espiritual até que chega um George Saotome todo esbaforido atrás do príncipe do Reikai

- Senhor Koenma, Senhor Koenma... – Gritou o ogro

-Ah o que foi agora seu chupa cabra, por um acaso você não ta vendo que eu estou ocupadíssimo e não gosto que me atrapalhei, principalmente você com suas besteiras, fala logo o que você quer ô desgraca da minha vida... – Disse Koenma de um mal humor do cão

- Senhor Koenma tem visita pro Senhor e a pessoa quer falar urgentemente com o Senhor em particular... – Disse George

-Ai meu Deus do céu eu tenho muitas coisas pra fazer, só espero que não seja o chato do Yusuke que sempre vem me aborrecer. – Disse Koenma bem estressado

- Mais não é o Yusuke não Senhor Koenma é outra pessoa que sempre vem visitar o Senhor. – Disse o ogro

-Tá bom mande entrar ô estrupício, fazer o que né já acabaram com a minha paz. – Disse Koenma

Em poucos segundos Kurama entrou na sala do príncipe do Reikai e logo foi direto ao ponto com Koenma, George Saotome saiu para deixar os dois a sós para poderem conversar mais a vontade

-Olá Kurama que prazer em te ver, mais me diga qual é o motivo de você vir até aqui me procurar, por um acaso precisa de alguma coisa? – Perguntou Koenma querendo saber qual é o motivo de Kurama ter vindo ao mundo espiritual procurar por ele

-Boa tarde Koenma, então eu vim até aqui para... para ... para... – Kurama tentava falar mais não conseguia por medo de que Koenma não de a permissão para convidar Botan para o baile

-Você veio até aqui Kurama para o que afinal de contas?- Perguntou Koenma percebendo que Kurama tava um pouco nervoso, na verdade ele já imaginava qual era o motivo do youko ficar assim tão nervoso

-_Vai Kurama tenta ficar calmo e pedir para que Koenma permita que você convide a Botan para o baile, relaxa, vai dar tudo certo... –_Pensou Kurama

-Entào Koenma eu queria... eu queria muito pedir a sua permissão para poder convidar a Botan para ser a minha acompanhante para o baile de formatura e todos os meus colegas já tem os seus pares, menos eu. – Kurama dessa vez criou coragem ao fazer o pedido ao Senhor Koenma

Koenma ficou olhando para Kurama, afinal ninguém havia pedido permissão para ele antes, enquanto isso o belo ruivo de olhos verdes ficou apreensivo esperando pelo o aval ou não do príncipe do Reikai, pelo menos ele tentou ao ter a coragem de vir até o mundo espiritual para falar com Koenma

**Do lado de fora da sala do príncipe do Reikai**

George Saotome tava ouvindo toda a conversa entre Kurama e Koenma e não pode deixar de dar um sorriso singelo ao saber do conteúdo, mais de repente ele levou um baita susto quando alguém chegou e o viu com a orelha grudada na porta

- O que você ta escutando de tão interessante por de trás da porta em George? – Argumentou Ayame muito curiosa

- Ahhhhhh Ayame é que o Kurama está aqui no mundo espiritual e ele veio falar com o Senhor Koenma, é algo muito importante. – Disse o ogro

-Mas o que seria de tão importante pra você ficar com a orelha grudada na porta? – Perguntou Ayame

-Sabe o que é parece que o Kurama quer convidar a Botan para um baile e ele veio pedir permissão para o Senhor Koenma. – Disse George

-Ah sim... mais será que o Senhor Koenma vai autorizar o Kurama convidar a Botan para o tal baile?- Questionou Ayame

-Ah isso eu não sei, eu estou ouvindo a resposta do Senhor Koenma, tomara que ele permita né. – Disse o chupa cabra todo risinho

-Pois é tomara mesmo, a Botan precisa se divertir uma pouco. –Disse Ayame

**De volta para a sala do Senhor Koenma**

Kurama ficou esperando pela resposta de Koenma, na verdade o ruivo já tava ficando nervoso pela demora da resposta de Koenma até que finalmente o príncipe do Reikai finalmente dá uma resposta para Kurama

- Então Kurama a minha resposta é... –Disse Koenma fazendo um suspense

-A sua resposta é? – Perguntou Kurama muito ansioso para saber qual é a resposta de Koenma

- Kurama a minha resposta é sim, você tem a minha autorização para convidar a Botan para ser a sua acompanhante para o baile, afinal ela precisa sair de vez em quando, será muito bom voce fazer esse convite a ela, eu tenho certeza que ela ficará muito feliz quando você a convidar. – Disse Koenma sorrindo

lanpor mim e a propósito aonde está a Botan eu quero falar com ela. – Disse Kurama

-Botan está no Ningekai, ela tirou um dia de folga para ver as amigas, mais vai lá e tenho certeza que ela ficará feliz ao te ver. – Disse Koenma

-Eu vou pra lá agora mesmo e obrigado mais uma vez. – Kurama voltou para o Ningekai para ir atrás de Botan

**Enquanto isso no Ningekai**

Botan e as meninas conversaram riram, falaram sobre tudo e sobre todos, a garota de cabelos azuis e olhos ametistas passou uma tarde maravilhosa no Ningekai tudo foi tão bom, nesta tarde a guia espiritual se divertiu tanto que nunca na sua vida, afinal ela trabalha com tudo relacionado a morte, ela leva milhares de almas todos os dias para o Reikai, mais hoje ela precisava de um descanso merecido e estar na companhia de suas melhores amigas não tem preço, mais ela precisava ver um certo alguém muito importante, somente essa pessoa é quem podreia dar mais alegria ao seu coração, mais eles são apenas bons amigos, Botan já tava conformada em ter Kurama somente como amigo e isso a deixava cada vez mais pra baixo.

De repente a campainha da casa de Keiko toca e a morena vai atender a porta e quando ela vai abrir e ver quem estava ali a morena abriu um largo sorriso e foi correndo chamar Botan

-Botan tem uma pessoa que deseja falar com você agora e é importante. – Disse Keiko para a guia espiritual

-Ué quem será que veio atrás de mim eu já volto meninas. – Disse Botan indo ver quem veio visitá-la

Quando Botan foi para a parte externa da residência de Keiko, a menina teve quase um ataque cardíaco, era muito bom demais pra ser verdade, Kurama estava ali, ele queria falar com ela, o ruivo tava mais belo do que nunca, ele estava vestido com uma camisa com os botões abertos até o peitoral de cor preta e com um calca social marrom, Kurama tava incrivelmente belo qualquer garota iria perder o ar com uma visão tão bela.

Eles ficaram se olhando por uma fração de segundos, mais foi tempo o suficiente para quererem ficar mais tempo juntos até que Kurama cria coragem e começa a conversar com Botan

-Olá Botan como você está? – Pergunta Kurama

-Eu... eu.. eu.. vou bem e você? – Botan devolve a pergunta pra Kurama

-Eu estou ótimo Botan e obrigado por me perguntar. – Disse Kurama de uma maneira um pouco fria

-Ah sim... e então eu quero saber o motivo de você vir falar comigo? – Questionou Botan

Agora Kurama tava ficando cada vez mais nervoso ele teria de encontrar toda a coragem para fazer a tão sonhada pergunta para Botan, mais faltava coragem, mais mesmo assim o ruivo olhou diretamente nos olhos de Botan e fez o convite que a guia espiritual tanto queria ouvir

-Botan eu... eu gostaria de saber se você aceitaria ser a minha acompanhante para o meu baile de formatura no sábado? – Perguntou Kurama à Botan

A guia espiritual ficou sem reação ao ouvir a pergunta de Kurama e ficou sem reação, Kurama por um momento achou que Botan não queria aceitar o convite dele, por um momento ficou decepcionado pela possibilidade de Botan recusar o convite dele, mais mesmo assim ficou esperando pela resposta dela.

-Então você aceita ou não ser a minha acompanhante para o baile Botan? – Kurama perguntou a menina um pouco apreensivo

Botan parou para pensar e logo já deu a sua decisão

-_Aceita Botan, não é sempre que se tem uma oportunidade como essas na vida, você sempre sonhou que Kurama te convidasse para ser o par dele no baile e agora ele está bem na sua frente aceite logo Botan! – _Pensou Botan antes de dar a sua resposta

- E então Botan... – Perguntou Kurama

-Kurama eu... eu... eu aceito ser a sua acompanhante para o baile. – Disse Botan dando o mais lindo sorriso que Kurama já viu em toda sua vida

-_Como ela fica linda sorrindo desse jeito... assim eu vou me derreter todo.- _Pensou Kurama sentindo o seu coração batendo cada vez mais forte

Os dois se abraçaram bem forte e não deixaram de sentir o perfume um do outro, como eles queriam ficar abraçados por muito tempo, mais uma hora eles iriam se afastar e assim que o fizeram eles trocaram sorrisos encantadores um para o outro.

-Bom Botan no sábado umas sete horas eu te pego para irmos ao baile juntos. – Disse Kurama

-Tudo bem então no sábado as sete horas eu fico te esperando eu vou ficar na casa do Yusuke, a mãe dele sempre me deixa ficar lá toda vez que eu venho ao Ningekai. – Disse Botan sorrindo

-Até sábado Botan. – Disse Kurama dando um beijo no rosto de Botan e se afastando logo em seguida

-Até sábado. – Disse Botan sonhando acordada

Depois que Kurama acenou se despedindo a menina ficou parada olhando pro céu e com a mão na bochecha onde Kurama havia lhe dado o beijo, a guia espiritual foi logo dançando e saltitante ela adentrou na casa da Keiko e contou a novidade, esse dia com certeza para Botan foi o mais feliz de sua vida, agora a menina de cabelo azul ficou contando os dias para chegar no sábado.

Este baile vai aproximar ainda mais Kurama e Botan, isso foi bom para ambos para ficarem mais próximos e boas surpresas boas vão acontecer.

**Continua...**

N/A: Bom essa é a minha segunda fanfic com o casal Kurama e Botan, eu tive a idéia de fazer essa fic faz alguns meses e com alguns imprevistos e por preguiça minha eu fiquei enrolando agora está pronto o primeiro capítulo e o segundo será o desfecho dessa linda história de amor confiram pessoal mil bjssss


End file.
